During a comparison of intrapartum ampicillin vs. penicillin for chemoprophylaxis for prevention of early onset group B streptococcal infection in mothers identified as having clinically recognized high risk factors, we will determine the rates of neonatal GBS colonization, neonatal GBS early onset sepsis, protocol compliance, side effects, and emergence of resistant isolates.